


let's bake cookies!

by tyeongluv



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they are seriwoo's kids, based on cravity's last vlive, minisong are kids, minisong being the cutest siblings, serim is trying so hard to not set the kitchen on fire, seriwoo are the sweetest parents ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyeongluv/pseuds/tyeongluv
Summary: it's halloween and the kids want to make cookies.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 23





	let's bake cookies!

it was friday and woobin had to go to the bakery because one of the employees couldn't go and he had to cover his shift, so serim was alone with the kids. 

_they're so quiet.._ he thought as he rested comfortably on the sofa. 

“daddy! daddy! ” serim heard a tiny voice approaching to him. 

_okay, i talked too fast._

“what happened, baby? is everything okay? ” he said when hyeongjun climbed onto the sofa. 

“ everything's okay! ” the kid answered giggling. “ halloween is going to be tomorrow.. mini and i were wondering if we could build cookies. ”

“not build junnie, make. ” minhee laughed from the stairs and approached to them. “you can't build cookies, you make them! ” 

“oh, right! ” hyeongjun nodded and glanced at his dad again. “ soo, can we make cookies? ” 

serim hesitated a little, he wasn't really good cooking and that was the reason why he used to clean the house. 

woobin was the one who mastered cooking, he had a bakery, so there's no doubt that he was really good on cooking.

but when he looked how bright and hopeful the eyes of his little kid were, he couldn't even think of denying. 

“okay! let's make some cookies! ” serim jumped of the sofa and the kids cheered while they ran to the kitchen. 

_i hope woobin don't kill me after this._

when he reached to the kitchen, the kids were getting ready to start cooking, serim couldn't help but smile at the sight of minhee helping hyeongjun to tie his apron. 

“are we ready? ” serim asked to the boys, adjusting his apron.

“yeah! ready! ” hyeongjun exclaimed, jumping in excitement. 

“did you wash your hands? ” 

“yes! it was the first thing we did.” minhee smiled proudly and serim chuckled. 

“then we're ready to make some cookies! ” he says, helping the kids to climb on their stools so they could reach the counter without any problem or accident. 

they started mixing the ingredients, hyeongjun poured the ingredients on the bowl and minhee mixed them with the electric mixer.

once they had the dough ready, serim was trying to figure out how to turn on the oven to start preheating. unaware of the little chaos that was about to start behind him 

hyeongjun noticed that serim didn't save the flour and smiled as he put his hands inside the package, covering them with that white powder. 

the curly haired approached his hand to his brother and quickly spreads the flour over his cheeks. giggling at minhee's surprised face. 

minhee chuckled as he imitated the younger's steps, smearing his hands on the flour and staining hyeongjun's nose. 

they couldn't stop laughing while their bodies and faces, even the floor, started to be covered in flour. 

serim turned back to see that scene and smiled, shooking his head. 

_and i thought that they weren't going to make a mess._

minhee wanted to take more flour, but when he tried to reach the bowl, his feet slipped because of the flour scattered on the stool and he fell to the floor.

“mini! ” hyeongjun watched at his brother worried and serim approached to them quickly. 

“are you okay? ” he asked, helping him to get up. 

“yeah, i'm okay! ” the boy nodded with a little smile. 

“it seems like you had fun. ” serim chuckled at the two kids. “ but you have to be more careful next time, you could get hurt. ” 

“okay daddy, we'll be more careful! ” 

“great. now let's clean this before we start cutting the dough so we don't have another accident. ” 

they cleaned up quickly and when they were done, serim took the cookie cutters that woobin bought last week for the bakery, but then he decided to keep it home for this kind of situations.

“i want the ghost! ” hyeongjun requested and serim gave him the cookie cutter. 

“i want the cat!” minhee smiled when his dad gave him the cookie cutter with a shape of a cute bat.

“okay, then dad is going to have the pumpkin and the spiders web. ” serim laughed. 

the kids started cutting the dough into those cute shapes, then they placed it on the tray and they put them in the oven —with serim's help— for about 15 minutes. 

“we have to wash the dishes now! ” minhee commented after closing the oven's door. 

“it's not necessary kids, i can do it while you play. ” serim smiled at them.

“but we want to help daddy! ” hyeongjun pouted as he crossed his arms. “ it's not fair, the three of us are cooking, the three of us have to clean too! ” 

serim couldn't help but smile proudly at his kids, he knew that woobin was who taught them that, and he felt grateful that the kids remembered what his dad told them and not take advantage of the situation. 

“alright then, let's clean. ” 

they cleaned the counter that was covered with flour and washed the bowls untensils that they used and were full of dough. just in time, because when they finished the oven alarm sounded. 

“the cookies are ready! ” the kids exclaimed and serim nodded, taking the tray out of the oven and placing it on the counter. 

“while we wait for the cookies to cool down, let's do the icing. ” he said, taking the powdered sugar, vainilla and milk. “jjunie, can you bring the food coloring that is on the draw? ” 

the curly haired nodded and ran to the drawers. he came back trying to not let the food colorings fall out of his hands. 

“why do i have to have such small hands!? ” he complained watching that some of the colorings fell to the floor. 

“let me help you, junnie.” minhee giggled as he took the colorings of the floor and placed them on the counter. 

hyeongjun smiled and imitated his brother's action, placing the colorings on the counter. 

“good job! ” serim smiled at them. 

they quickly prepared the icing and then divided them into bowls to add the colorings. 

while serim checked the cookies, hyeongjun and minhee ran their fingers through the icing and secretly putting it in their mouths, tasting the flavor. 

“it's delicious! ” minhee whispered and hyeongjun nodded excitedly. 

serim came back and the kids giggled, thinking their dad didn't realize what they had done.

but serim had noticed the small and noticeable finger marks on the icing but chose not to say anything.

“ okay! now let's pass the icing to the pastry sleeves. ” he said, smiling at his kids.

“pastry sleeves? what's that? ” hyeongjun looked at him confused, with his head slightly tilted to the side, like a puppy. 

“maybe is a sleeve that you place on your shirt and if you're hungry you could eat it! ” minhee guessed. 

“it's not like that ” serim laughed. “ this is a pastry sleeve.” 

“ ohh! that's makes sense! ” hyeongjun giggled watching serim's hands, that holded the said sleeves. ”

“my idea of a pastry sleeve was more fun...and delicious.” the black haired crossed his arms but then laughed. 

they passed the icing to the sleeves and they were ready to decorate the cookies. 

serim helped hyeongjun to decorate the cookies because the sleeve were too big for his small hands while minhee handled the sleeve with patience and decorated them calmly. 

“ mini! look at my ghost! ” hyeongjun showed him the cookie, that was covered with white icing and had a smiley face with black icing. “boo! ”

“woah! it looks really scary! ” minhee widened his eyes, pretending to be afraid of the cookie. 

“noo! it's supposed to be a cute ghost! ” the curly haired pouted. 

“oh! i just wanted to make the ghost feel like his scary, but he's really cute! ” he smiled at him. 

“ you're so kind mini! ” hyeongjun laughed placing the cookie on the plate. “your cat looks amazing! ” 

“thank you, junnie. i'm going to put him beside your ghost, so they could be friends! ” minhee smiled, repeating his brother action. 

they spend about fifteen minutes decorating the cookies when they listened the front door being opened, along with the sound of the keys being placed on the key hook. 

the kids were too focused on decorating the cookies that ignored the sound and continued with the cookie-decoration.

“hello? ” woobin appeared on the kitchen with a confused look. 

the kids turned at the sound of his dad's voice and smiled brightly before running to him. 

“daddy ruby! ” they exclaimed, hugging him efusively. 

“hi babies. ” woobin smiled at them. “what are you doing in the kitchen? ” 

“we were baking cookies! ” hyeongjun explained. 

“yeah, daddy selm helped us! look! ” minhee said, holding the older's hand and taking him to the counter, pointing with his other hand the plate with te cookies. 

woobin looked the plate and smiled with tenderness, some of the cookies were a bit messier and some others were really good looking. 

“woah! they look amazing! ” he gasped in amazement. 

“i know right?! ” hyeongjun smiled proudly. “ i made the ghosts! ”

“ it's so cute! ” woobin looked at the ghost that hyeongjun holded in his hands and giggled. 

“and i made the cats! ” minhee showed him the cookie and woobin looked amazed. “and they're friends! ”

“yup! best friends, just like mini and i! ” the smaller watched at his brother with adoration. 

“you two are really good decorating ” he said, surprised of the unknown talent of their kids.

“we learned from you, dad! ” 

“daddy made the pumpkins, they look really good! ” the curly haired pointed the other cookies on the plate. 

“yeah, i can tell that this was made by your dad. ” woobin couldn't help but laugh seeing the pumpkins decorated in a really messier way. 

“let's try them while we watch a halloween movie! ” serim said, hitting woobin on the shoulder playfully. 

“ i want to watch the nightmare before christmas! ” hyeongjun jumped excitedly. 

“me too! ” minhee joined to his little brother. 

“okay, let's go! ” the kids and serim ran to the living room, the latter didn't actually run because he had the plate in his hands. 

so they spend their evening before halloween watching movies and enjoying the handmade cookies.  
the kids fell asleep in the middle of the movie, so serim and woobin tuck them into their beds and after that, they continued to watch the movie, cuddling on the sofa 

“you did a good job cooking. ” woobin commented, taking a bit of the cookie. “except in the decoration. ” 

“hey! i put all my effort in those decorations. ” serim complained. 

“i know, i know. ” woobin laughed. 

“the kids had so much fun baking the cookies. ”

“i can tell, hyeongjun's eyes sparkled when he explained how it went. 

their little conversation ended and serim closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep, woobin stared at him for a few minutes and before falling asleep with him, he left a peck on the others lips as he whispered. 

_“the kids and i are so lucky to have you.. i love you selm_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! it's the first time i upload some of my works here and i'm a bit nervous. 
> 
> first of all, i wanted to say sorry if there's some grammatical errors or something like that, english is not my first language :c 
> 
> when i watched cravity's pre-halloween live and how serim struggled so much doing the cookies this idea came to my mind and i needed to write it right away. 
> 
> i love seriwoo and thinking about them as parents was something that melted my heart so when i thought whose two should be their kids, immediately minisong came to my mind, they have such a playful and cute relationship that reminded me of a relationship of siblings (and they're seriwoo's babies too, hehe). 
> 
> i hope that you enjoyed this! every kudos and comments are really appreciated and helps me to know if you like it or not. 
> 
> really, thank you for reading this and sorry if this note is too long, i'm rambling too much. 
> 
> have a good day/night and be safe! ♡
> 
> pd: happy halloween!


End file.
